


Плохая идея

by Kuyuru (Lindocruz)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Kuyuru
Summary: Рейджи хотел, чтобы Ночной квартет стал дружнее, но получилось у него это далеко не сразу.
Relationships: Camus/Kotobuki Reiji
Kudos: 1





	Плохая идея

Камю часто пренебрежительно относился к Рейджи на публике, потому как того требовали образ и правило, запрещающее встречаться, но в этот раз, когда Котобуки предложил Ночному квартету жить вместе, он был серьезен, как никогда. Жить вместе с одним Рейджи он не был еще готов, а уж жить в одном помещении с ханжой Куросаки он тем более не собирался.

Когда они остались наедине, Рейджи сел напротив Камю с широкой улыбкой на губах, явно ожидая какой-то реакции, поддержки, но граф молчал, уткнувшись в сценарий новой дорамы, в которой ему предстояло сняться, и, кажется, совершенно не замечал Котобуки. Тогда тот сел ближе — на колени графа — и мягко забрал сценарий у него из рук.

— Рейджи, не сейчас, — сказал Камю, приняв попытку потянуться за сценарием.

— Я не об этом, — Котобуки положил книжицу на стол. — Как тебе моя идея?

Камю поправил очки и приподнял голову так, что солнечный блик, отражающийся от их линз, скрывал за собой глаза графа.

— Не лучшая твоя идея, — сказал он.

— Камю, — Рейджи вздохнул и, медленно сняв с него очки, надел их себе на лоб, — все будет в порядке, я уверен. Мы все разные, но мы уживемся! И сможем стать такими же дружными, как Стариш!

Рука Камю вдруг сомкнулась на плече Котобуки, заставив того замереть и недоумевающе посмотреть на графа. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Ты решил поселить нас всех здесь, — прервал тишину Камю, — понимая, что мы не ладим друг с другом, даже находясь в одной студии. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь.

— Понимаю, конечно! — Рейджи в свою очередь положил свои ладони на бока графа. — Как раз поэтому…

— Ты не понимаешь, — теперь вздохнул уже Камю.

— Камю.

Граф поднял взгляд на помрачневшего вдруг Рейджи, и понял, что сказал лишнего: Котобуки как раз-таки понимал, что его идея оказалась не лучшей. Камю смотрел на Рейджи, пока тот вдруг снова не изменился в лице, став как обычно веселым и беззаботным.

— Забудь об этом, — сказал он, и, поцеловав Камю в уголок губ, встал с колен графа.

Еще пару минут он просидел в недоумении из-за резкой смены настроения Рейджи, а позже опомнился, что тот ушел вместе с его очками, и направился к комнате Котобуки.

Камю открыл дверь комнаты и направился к столу, где и заметил очки, совершенно оставив без внимания сидящего на кровати в обнимку с подушкой удивленного Котобуки. Стоит признать, в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Камю обернулся, заметил его, обнял… но ничего такого от графа в такие моменты ждать не стоило. Может… позже?

Камю закрыл дверь комнаты, бросив взгляд на снова поникшего Рейджи и вздохнул. Скоро будет буря. Но ведь он сам в этом виноват, заставив их жить вместе. Это неудобно, это отсутствие собственности, это… Куросаки. Как можно скорее он попытался избавиться от не самых приятных мыслей и снова погрузился в сценарий.

— Я возьму чай? — вдруг раздался шепот Рейджи над ухом графа. От неожиданности тот невольно подскочил и выронил из рук сценарий.

— Раньше ты никогда не утруждал себя вопросами, — сказал Камю, наклонившись за разлетевшимися листами сценария.

— Ты так кричал на Ран-Рана из-за этого… — Котобуки продолжал стоять за спиной Камю, ожидая реакции.

-…Бери, — Камю сел на диван, складывая листы в стопку, и мотнул головой, прикрывая волосами появившийся вдруг на щеках румянец.

Рейджи улыбнулся и поцеловал Камю в макушку, заставив того покраснеть еще сильнее и опустить голову ниже. Котобуки быстро заварил чай, изредка бросая взгляд на Камю, все еще нервно перебирающего листы в руках, и снова скрылся в своей комнате.

Когда Камю наконец смог справиться со сценарием, он встал с дивана, собираясь пойти в комнату Котобуки и разобраться наконец, что происходит, как вдруг в замке повернулся ключ, заставив графа снова сесть на диван.

Дверь медленно открылась, и Рейджи не сомневался в личности того, кто ее открыл. Камю закрыл за собой дверь, подошел к кровати, на которой все еще хмурый, в обнимку с подушкой, лежал Рейджи, и сел рядом с ним.

— Ты все дуешься, — сказал он, наклонившись к Котобуки ближе. Тот лишь бросил на графа беглый взгляд и отвернулся. Камю развернул к себе Рейджи и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Это была твоя идея, ничья больше. Может, если бы ты предложил жить с тобой только мне… — он потянулся за поцелуем, но встретился с препятствием в виде подушки.

— Тебе стоило хотя бы попытаться пойти на уступки Ран-Рану, — голос Рейджи звучал приглушенно из-за подушки. — Тогда он пошел бы тебе навстречу.

— Этот дикарь? Ты думаешь, что он пошел бы навстречу? — распалился Камю, вскочив на ноги. — Он бы пользовался этим и даже не думал идти навстречу!

Когда Камю замолчал, в комнате повисла напряженная тишина, продолжавшаяся несколько минут, до тех пор, пока Рейджи не заговорил сквозь подушку.

— Выйди из комнаты.

— Рейджи…

— Выйди из комнаты, Камю, — Рейджи сел на кровати и убрал от лица подушку. Камю на секунду задохнулся, встретившись со стальным взглядом серых глаз. — Я не хочу выгонять тебя насилу.

Камю не горел желанием снова пытаться заговорить с изменившимся вдруг Рейджи и все же вышел из комнаты.

Он пытался. Сам того не сознавая, он правда пытался пойти на уступки этому нахалу, чтобы Рейджи стал прежним, но, как он и говорил, Куросаки не заметил этого и нагло пользовался, поэтому сейчас они опять стоят посреди гостиной и кричат друг на друга на глазах у сидящего прямо напротив них Котобуки. И как бы граф не пытался, бросая беглые взгляды в сторону Рейджи, остановиться, это ему никак не удавалось.

И вот, он очнулся, когда за Рейджи закрылась входная дверь. Они ошарашенно переглядываются с Куросаки и не находят ничего лучше, кроме как разойтись по разным углам. Практически тут же пришла Нанами и, на счастье, была быстро спроважена Миказе, после чего остаток вечера проходит в полной тишине.

Они верили, что скоро он вернется, ничего страшного, но Камю слабо в это верил — та сталь во взгляде Котобуки, которую он видел прошлой ночью, совсем не предвещала ничего хорошего. Но остальные продолжали думать, что вот-вот Рейджи не выдержит и вернется, и продолжали работать в обычном режиме.

Но он не вернулся ни через сутки, ни через двое. И не отвечал на звонки — не сбрасывал даже, а просто не отвечал, тем самым заставляя появляться в голове Камю странным мыслям. Странным и иногда пугающим, чего уж греха таить. Не сдержавшись, он звонил Рейджи снова и снова, но ответа не получал.

Вскоре Куросаки позвонил Хьюга, и когда он рассказал им, в чем дело, тогда — наверняка, все сразу — они поняли, где искать Рейджи, и Камю был готов рвануть туда прямо сейчас, но… но сначала нужно разобраться.

Рейджи всегда пытался держать гармонию не только в отношениях группы, но и в их личных. Всегда шел на уступки, всегда.

«Давай попробуем. Если будет не получатся — разойдемся» — с этой фразой начались не только отношения Ночного квартета, но и отношения Рейджи и Камю. И дела в группе шли куда более успешно, чем у них, и сколько Камю не пытался тогда сказать Рейджи об этом, что-то его всегда останавливало. Но сейчас все одинаково плохо, и Камю все же приходится признать, что ему придется пойти на уступки, и всегда нужно будет, как бы он этому не противился.

И сейчас, вспоминая все то, что сделал Котобуки для Квартета и не только, они ехали в такси к тому памятному пляжу, где все и началось.

После они поехали домой и устроили праздник, и в конце, когда Куросаки уже повело, а Миказе удалился к себе, Камю потянул Рейджи в свою комнату.

**Author's Note:**

> 10.13.16


End file.
